VA: There's a Song in Every Story
by BadassDimitriBelikov
Summary: This is a series of song-fic one-shots revolving around Rose, Dimitri, Christian, Lissa, and Adrian. They will have new story lines, new adventures, and new stories!


**Hi everyone! So this is a new song-fic one-shots I made for you guys. I've had this song stuck in my head and figured that Rose and Dimitri would be perfect in this song. Anyways, in this story, some chapters the gang will be completely human and will have a different story line, but in some others they will be dhampirs, Moroi, etc. and follow the story line. Well, here it goes :) Review!**

**

* * *

**

**Song: **Back to December by Taylor Swift

**Plot Characters: **ALL HUMAN.

**Pairing: **Rose & Dimitri

**Words: **2,397

I hadn't known how much I had missed him until I actually saw him face to face. I didn't want to at first, because seeing him hurt me. And I could just imagine the pain in his eyes, and the fiery grudge he would hold against me. But I just wanted to see him.

Lissa had told him I was coming. He lived in a small apartment a town away, she had told me. They still were in contact, but not as much. I was silently thrilled when he told her yes and we would meet up soon. Lissa was my best friend and we had both connected over distant phone calls. We talked to each other once a week, she living in a small town in Montana, while I had moved all the way to California.

I hadn't forced myself to ask him to see me, but there was this feeling inside telling me that this was right. And now, I was standing outside his door. My skin was tingling and my cheeks were burning with uneasiness. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

I rang the buzzer and I heard faint footsteps shuffle to the door, getting louder. There was a slight click and the door eased open. I was looking at the ground when he came into view in front of me. I raised my eyes, from his long, slick pants to his buttoned up blue shirt hugging tightly to his muscular chest, and finally to his godly face.

He still looked the same. My heart beat inside my chest like it was going to bulge out any second. His jaw was clenched slightly and his hair was pulled back to a ponytail at the nape of his neck. I reached his eyes and what I saw was...regret? His gaze burned through my flesh, seeing right through me and I couldn't help but cringe.

"Rose." He whispered in a frozen, somber tone. "Please come in."

I looked at him with sorrow and dejection as I stepped around his frozen body and into his apartment. It was normal; a plain couch, book shelf, table, counter kitchen, desk, and a small hall that led to somewhere I thought was the bedroom and bathroom.

He motioned for me to sit at the table and I obeyed. He sat across from my and folded his hands in front of him.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me_

_How's life, tell me how's your family_

_I haven't seen them in a while_

_You've been good, busier then ever_

_We small talk, work and the weather_

_Your guard is up and I know why_

"Listen, D-Dimitri," I said with a cracked voice, "I really appreciate that you made time to see me. It's been a while."

He didn't say anything. He just stared at me with a rigid look, his face showing no emotion except pain. The pain I had caused him.

After a minute, he opened his lips and said, "Too long for anyone's liking."

I shivered under his comment and changed the subject to avoid awkwardness.

"So how have you been?" I asked quietly.

"I've been well." He answered, dwelling. "Busy. Busier then ever."

I remembered him and how he would always be in and out of the house, but still had enough time for me. I hadn't known that ever since I had left, all he did was work.

"How's your family?" I inquired, playing with my cold fingers. "I haven't seem them in a while. Ever since..." I had left.

I drifted off, winces slightly at my words. His family had been staying with him when I decided to leave. He knew what I was about to say and sighed.

"They've been good. Went back to Russia. Viktoria was asking for you on the phone..."

I swallowed and closed my eyes in agony and torment. This was too much to bear. Seeing him ripped a hole in my chest all over again.

We talked a little more for fifteen minutes. I had learned that he had gotten a job as a gym teacher at a school a couple of streets away. The school I had had gone to. St. Vladimir's Academy. The place where my fast-loving relationship with Dimitri had begun. Throughout our conversation, I had noticed he had grown cautious of me. Almost like he didn't want to tell me everything about him anymore. I knew exactly why. He was afraid that I was back to break his heart all over again.

_'Cause the last time you saw me _

_Is still burned in the back of your mind_

_You gave me roses and I left them there to die_

It was four months ago, in December, when I had decided to leave everything I had. My apartment with Lissa and her boyfriend Christian, my family, my whole entire life, and most importantly, Dimitri. I didn't know why I had left. I was freshly graduated from St. Vladimir's along with Lissa and Christian. I had met Dimitri near the end of junior year.

It was wet and my car had broken down. Lissa and Christian were going out somewhere, so I drove home alone. The engine started making funny noises and I got out of my car. My hair immediately was soaked in the heavy rain and I didn't have anything but a pair of jeans, shirt, and sneakers on. It was cold and I started to wave at every car that passed by for help. No cars even stopped to help an eighteen year old girl.

But I remembered an old 80's model BMW stop across the street. A man, 6'6", 6'7" came out of his car and trudged toward me. He was very helpful and called a tow truck. He had even given me a ride back home and made sure I was okay. I learned his name was Dimitri Belikov. He was 24 and Russian. I remembered that day, even before we had exchanged phone numbers and he had made me hot chocolate to warm me up, that I would be seeing a lot more of him.

A relationship started to bloom and we were more in love then ever.

We had grown strong over the year, and I remembered that one night in December. It was quiet and Dimitri came over. Lissa and Christian were in their room fooling around and I dragged Dimitri to my room. We grabbed a two glasses of strong Russian vodka and drank it down strait away, leaving us a bit intemperate. That night was special. But also heartbreaking.

I gave myself to him that night. We made love, which started over a drunken little kiss. I had realized my mistake once we were completely done, and I choked on my tears. I hadn't meant to do it. And even if I were ready, which I wasn't, I wouldn't have wanted it like that. We did it with so much lust and force, not with the love and passion we were made of.

After we were done, he had left and I had kissed him goodbye awkwardly. Once he was gone, I panicked. I knew that it was wrong and I wasn't ready. And plus, I didn't know if Dimitri was the one I even wanted to share my life with. I loved him, but I felt erroneous after.

Without thinking, I packed everything I could quickly and scribbled a note for Lissa, sticking it on her and Christian's bedroom door. It said that she didn't need to worry, and I would be going away for a while. I told her in the note that I would skip a year of college and continue it when I was ready, wherever I would go.

So I left without thinking of anyone. I took the first plane out of Montana and was grieving over heartbreak. I had left Dimitri and my life. I guess I was too messed up to even think about anything before I left. Sex with Dimitri wasn't horrible; it was the most incredible thing in the world. If only I remembered it and I wasn't drunk. I hadn't gotten to make my choices about him until it happened. All I was thinking was that I needed to go somewhere. I needed to be free for a while, with no one straining me back. I didn't even tell him I loved him.

_So this is me swallowing my pride, _

_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night _

_And I'd go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you _

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right_

_I go back to December all the time_

But now I regretted it. That night in December made me realize that I had made a big mistake. I had wanted Dimitri, but it didn't look like I could do anything about it anymore. I had broken his heart that cold, December night.

"Dimitri." I choked out. He looked up at me but I refused to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Pain filled his eyes of that very night. I could just imagine him calling me on my disconnected cellphone number and coming to see me the next morning only to be greeted my an empty bedroom with no sign of Rose Hathaway. It was like to him I never existed from that point on.

"I was stupid for leaving you." I cried, a tear falling down my cheek. "I know I broke your heart and I'm sorry for everything."

He didn't say anything, only staring at me.

_These days I haven't been sleeping_

_Staying up playing back myself leaving _

_When your birthday passed and I didn't call_

_And I think about summer, all the beautiful times_

_I watched you laughing from the passenger side and, _

_Realized I loved you in the fall_

_And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind_

_You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye_

"When I called Lissa, I asked for you." I explained through hot tears. "I couldn't sleep anymore or hold myself tight. I regret everything that I did."

And it was true. Ever since I had left four months ago, the scene of my leaving and giving nothing to Dimitri, not even my love, replayed in my mind. I would sometimes wake up in tears and sweat.

I remembered during the summer time, we would always go on car rides to the beach. Just us two in his car, riding down the highway as the waves crashed against the rocks. I would always turn him and find him smiling or laughing. And that would make me really happy, just the thought that Dimitri was mine.

In November, I had a faint image of us being together forever. It was nothing big, until I came to the terms that I was having even deeper feelings for Dimitri. But being me, I didn't say anything. I only let him do the talking.

He would help me through my hard times and we rarely got into fights. But in those rare times, none of our fight lasted more then three days. He was always there for me, and this is what I gave him.

_So this is me swallowing my pride, _

_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I'd go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you _

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time_

"I-I came back because I repent everything that I put you through. I don't know what came over me. I-I just left without saying anything to you and I'm s-sorry."

If I could, I would go back to that very night and change everything. I would've stayed forever and ever and be happy with Dimitri. Live a regular life with Dimitri as my own.

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right _

_And how you held me in your arms that September night, _

_The first time you ever saw me cry_

_Maybe this is wishful thinking _

_Probably mindless dreaming_

_If we loved again I swear I'd love you right_

And Dimitri was always a good person. Not only to me, but to everyone else. He respected everyone he knew. I remember the day in September that my parents died in a car crash. I cried and cried all night long, until Dimitri wrapped me in his arms securely and held me tight. He stroked my hair and murmured some sweet Russian sayings to me.

_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't_

_So if the chain is on your door, I understand_

"Please believe me when I say this, but I would go back and change everything." I said solemnly. "I'm sorry. I don't think that you'll ever forgive me for all this, but _I love you_." I said those words, emphasizing the ending. This time I really meant it. It took me a long time to finally say this, but I did love Dimitri. All the things he's done for me, and I left him. I didn't know if I would ever forgive myself.

_But this is me swallowing my pride, _

_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night _

_And I'd go back to December_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you _

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I'd go back to December, turn around and make it alright_

_I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time_

He pursed his lips and looked down at me with shadows in his eyes. Something shone in them. Something gleaming. He stood up and took my hand slowly from the table, giving it a small squeeze and a short, sad smile.

"I love you too, Roza. Always have, always will."

With that, he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

_All the time_

_

* * *

_

**So I hoped you guys liked it :) If you have any song suggestions, please tell me! **


End file.
